Breuvage Sanglant
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Et si Spike était revenu plus tôt dans la saison 4 épisode "breuvage du diable" et croise Buffy sous l'influence de la bière.
Histoire écrite le 21/02/2004

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé _: Et si Spike était revenu plus tôt dans la saison 4 épisode "breuvage du diable" et croise Buffy sous l'influence de la bière._

Note de l'auteur **: Cette fic je la dédis à ma Spuffy Team adorée voilà cadeaux à vous que j'adore bcp bcp ! ^^**

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

Buffy venait de s'enfuir de sa chambre, elle se mit à courir dans toutes les rues en répétant sans cesse :

-Buffy veut bière !

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, Buffy pénétra dans le bar de Willy et là, elle s'approcha d'un démon qui buvait une bière et lui arracha, il se mit à grogner alors après avoir bu la chope, elle lui brisa sur la tête. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait au fond de la salle assista à la scène puis déclara satisfait :

-Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà donc, on dirait bien la Tueuse !

Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers elle, alors Buffy paniqua et s'enfuit, la personne sortit de l'ombre, c'était Spike !

Il partit juste après elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il retrouva la Tueuse, elle était assise par terre et regardait fixement les voitures comme tétanisée.

Spike s'approcha d'elle et demanda amusé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as la Tueuse, tu es tombé sur la tête ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis sourit, se releva et se mit à le renifler, Spike la regarda stupéfait.

-Homme sent bon ! moi veut toi !

-T'es sure que ça va t'es étrange ma belle ce soir !

-Moi veux homme !

-Attend tu…

Spike n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car Buffy l'embrassa alors il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et la souleva pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille.

 **2 jours plus tard.**

Buffy se réveilla mais elle fut surprise de se trouver dans une pièce sombre où seul quelques bougies éclairaient le lieu, elle allait se lever quand elle sentit des lèvres froides lui embrasser le cou.

-Enfin réveillée, tu veux qu'on remette ça ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Cria t-elle ne se tournant vers Spike.

Mais qu'est-ce…. Mais qu'est-ce que…. mais je suis nuuuuuuueeeeee !

-Comme moi et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire cette nuit !

-Cette nuit ?! Non on a pas pu…

-… Si poussin et j'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit meilleur que de te tuer !

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

-Bon si on arrêtait de parler et qu'on reprenait ce qu'on faisait il y a encore 3h !

Buffy le repoussa, se couvrit un peu plus et cria furax :

-Si tu me touches, je te tue !

-Oh tu sais, je préférais l'ancienne Buffy !

-Pas moi ! Bon où…où on est ?

-Dans un lit trésor !

-C'est bon je ne suis pas aveugle ! On y est depuis combien d'heures ?

-Tu devrais plutôt me demander depuis combien de jours mon ange.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

-2 jours à faire l'amour, tu sais que tu es infatigable mon cœur. Déclara t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je ne suis pas ton cœur et arrête de toucher mes cheveux ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Tu as prit du bon temps c'est tout et crois-moi quand je vais raconter ça !

-Non, tu ne dois jamais en parler !

-D'accord mais…

-Mais quoi ?!

-Mais en échange tu vas revenir ici et…

-…J'ai mieux pour toi, tu ne dis rien et je ne t'enfonces pas un pieu dans le cœur tout de suite !

-Ok, ok t'as gagné je dirais rien !

Buffy soupira puis ensuite se leva toujours avec le drap autour de la taille et Spike affirma tout en souriant :

-Tu sais, je t'ai vu plus nue que cela !

-La ferme !

Buffy récupéra ses affaires puis partit se changer dans la salle de bain et quitta l'endroit.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Buffy apprit par ses amis qu'elle avait été sous l'influence de la bière mais quand il lui demandèrent où elle avait passé ses 2 jours, elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait bu toutes les bières des clients du bar à Willy puis s'était endormit dans un immeuble désaffecté, ses amis la crurent alors Buffy fut soulagée. Elle savait que Spike n'avait pas quitté la ville mais elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec lui pendant 2 jours.

Après de nombreuses hésitations, Buffy se décida à le revoir.

-Tiens une invitée des plus inattendues !

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Vas-y assieds-toi et je te répondrais !

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Spike mais garda un peu distance puis demanda avec hésitation :

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que faire l'amour avec moi, c'était meilleur que de me tuer ?

-Parce que c'était vrai !

-Oui mais pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

-Parce que..tu sais j'en ai connu des femmes mais avec chacune d'elles, j'étais sincèrement impliqué.

-Comment ça ?!

-Quand on s'unit à une autre personne, euh je te parle du point de vue physique chaton, c'est un acte tellement particulier que si on est pas totalement impliqué, c'est vraiment qu'on joue !

-Parker était comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de coucher avec ce type ?!

-Je me sentais seule depuis qu'Angel est…partit, je n'ai plus l'impression de…

-De quoi ?

-De me sentir aimé enfin pas vraiment aimé mais…

-…J'ai compris. Mais tu sais ça a été dure quand Dru m'a quitté et je connais ça !

-C'est dure !

-Ouais !

-Donc pour toi, ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 2 jours ont comptés ?

-Oui mais je ne dirais pas qu'on a couché ensemble mais qu'on a fait l'amour parce que tu étais autant impliqué que moi, nous ne faisions qu'un !

-Tu joues les philosophes maintenant !

-Non t'es dingue, je dis simplement qu'on n'a pas baisé ensemble mais qu'on a fait l'amour c'est tout !

-Avec Harmony aussi ?

-Non parce que je ne pensais qu'à Dru et toi avec Parker ?

-Je pensais à ma première fois avec Angel et aussi à lui.

-Mais quand j'étais avec toi, je t'avoue que je me disais "Bon sang, la Tueuse est étonnante !"

-Ben moi je pensais surtout "Homme sentir bon, Buffy veut lui chez elle" !

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais ce jour là ?

-J'avais beaucoup bu de bière qui j'ai appris par la suite était ensorcelé et me faisait agir comme une femme des cavernes !

-Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non plus vraiment et puis comme tu dis, on s'était impliqué tous les deux alors ça ne pouvait qu'être génial !

-Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de me tuer ?

-Non, ce n'est pas aussi excitant que de te faire l'amour.

-Alors, maintenant tu me courras après ?

-Non j'ai besoin de changement, je vais partir en Europe.

-Tu ne feras pas trop de mal aux Européens ?

-Si mais que du bien aux Européennes ! Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses dents.

-Idiot !

-Et fier de l'être chérie !

Buffy et lui rigolèrent puis ils quittèrent ensuite le lieu et Buffy se trouva face à lui avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture.

-Tu reviendras ?

-Oui et je te promet que la prochaine fois, on se rappellera le bon vieux temps !

-Oh, on philosophera ensemble !

-Tout à fait !

-J'ai réfléchit à quelque chose, ma première fois avec Angel, je n'étais pas impliqué, je pensais simplement que lendemain matin, je serais une femme !

-Essayes-tu de me dire que tu serais contente quand on philosophera à nouveau ?

-Peut-être bien mais… je serais peut-être plus toute seule ! Le taquina t-elle.

Il la prit alors brusquement dans ses bras puis captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Buffy ne le repoussa pas et l'embrassa à son tour puis après quelques minutes, il la relâcha et lui murmura certain :

-A mon avis, je suis sure que tu auras plus qu'envie de moi !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'embrassa rapidement puis remonta dans sa Desoto et partit.

Buffy sourit en voyant la voiture partir puis elle déclara toute souriante :

-Je suis complètement folle de ce vampire !

Spike au volant de sa voiture sourit à son tour car il ne partirait pas bien longtemps, son dernier séjour à Sunnydale était plus qu'intéressant, il avait gagné le cœur de la Tueuse et elle lui avait prit le sien.

-Par l'enfer je suis dingue de cette fille !

Fin ou pas ;)


End file.
